A bearing of the above type can be used as a fixed bearing wherever axial and radial forces have to be absorbed, for example in automobile construction, where they are used as wheel bearings, bevel pinion bearings in transmissions or as bearings for planet gears. EP-A-0 697 533 discloses a two-row taper roller bearing whose inner bearing ring is composed of two ring members having conical tracks, and a distance ring. The outer bearing ring likewise comprises two conical tracks for the taper rollers so that the structure of the bearing on the whole is very complicated and therefore expensive. Moreover, the flanges of the inner ring members against which the taper rollers are supported cause a high degree of friction.